


you taste like buttercream | namkook au

by bangtanwrite



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Accountant Kim Namjoon, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Anxiety, Baker Jeon Jungkook, Baker Min Yoongi | Suga, Bisexual Min Yoongi | Suga, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Clueless Kim Namjoon | RM, Clumsy Kim Namjoon | RM, Culinary student jeon jungkook, Daddy Kink, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Domestic Fluff, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Gen, Homophobia, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Older Than Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Dork, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Namjoon is the sweetest gay, Panic Attacks, Pining, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Slow burn namkook, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Jeon Jungkook, a bunch of baking gays, jungkook is a panicked gay, literally so much fluff, namkook fluff, will update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtanwrite/pseuds/bangtanwrite
Summary: yes, jeon jungkook is absolutely desperate for a sixthemployee at his newly inherited bakery. so he'll take what he can get, including the absolute dimpled dork who accidentally walks (or crashes) into the glass wall of his shop.ORwhat the fuck is jungkook supposed to do when he works beside an - admittedly clumsy - but gorgeous kim namjoon?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM
Comments: 13
Kudos: 159





	you taste like buttercream | namkook au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 01 | fresh out of culinary school, jeon jungkook heads back to his hometown of busan after a tragedy. three months later, he decides to re-open his parents' bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be different from what I usually write. Fluffy, cute, some slight angst and of course, smut :) 
> 
> It might start off slow but I promise after this chapter it picks up! I hope you guys enjoy! I love me some slow burn namkook 😔
> 
> enjoy!

* * *

**_Jeons' Sweet Treats_**

_Help Wanted for Grand Re-Opening!_

_\- Must have culinary and or accounting experience!_

_\- Part timers welcomed! Must be age 17 or up!_

_\- Currently accepting walk in interviews!_

_If you need anything, please contact owner Jeon Jungkook!_

_Email: bananajeon@****.com_

_Number: ***-***-****_

Jungkook places the last of the fliers up, right at eye level on the glass door of the quaint little shop. He uses his pointer fingers, meticulously running them over the edges to the paper to smooth it out. Quite anal of annoying things like folded edges and bubbles. 

It's all about presentation, right? 

He takes steps back, his heels aligning with the end of the side walk. It never hurts to make sure it's aligned perfectly, he thinks. He examines it and once he decides its up to par, and slips the roll of duct tape around to hang on his wrist. He glances in the areas surrounding him, the cold air cutting his cheeks and slashing through his chocolate locks. 

He enters his bakery. 

It's deserted, and the lingering smell of cinnamon and vanilla grow weaker with each time he walks in. He stands there, aching for more of the scent, the one that stuck with him like a security blanket throughout his childhood and into his teen years. 

_"I'm sorry for your loss."_

He can see his past self, sitting at a table whilst being accompanied by his parents' employees. One by one, tendering their resignations. Some had seen him grow since he was at knee-length, coloring on old, frayed notepads that had orders scrolled across them. That's why he had understood fully when they decided to leave. 

Jungkook had taken more of the savory side of Culinary school, deciding he would want a future in fine dining rather that baking. So, in reality, even he had a splotchy memory of certain treats his mother would help prepare alongside his father. 

He couldn't make them stay and heavy with grief, they didn't believe he would be able to carry about his parents' shop to success. He still doesn't blame him, as on the present day, he isn't sure he can do this. But he'll be damned if he doesn't try. 

Want to know what Jungkook had expected his life to by the ripe, young age of twenty years old? Long done with his degree in culinary school, mentoring under some of the greatest cooking minds in South Korea, travelling, probably having to stay in a shitty little one room apartment but it would all be worth it. So, very worth it. 

Instead, he's back in his hometown of Busan, having hoped the first time he stepped foot in his parents' quaint little shop would be to announce to them that he had finally done it. He would stand at the door way, walking his mothers' eyes as the makeup follows her tears, staining her cheeks.

He would watch as even his father - as detached to his feelings as one would expect - would stand there, arms crossed with his eyes glistening as he's been told that his own son has finally started up his own restaurant. 

But he's here, exactly three months after their passing. 

The first month was awful.

All Jungkook could do was curl up in his bed located in his old room, and cries so much that his eyes were swollen and his mouth was dry. The few times he would get up, he would always stop and linger around the entrance of their room. 

Everything exactly how they left it. His mother had a stack of what must be four pillows on her side and his father only had one, an gray, frayed lumpy one. It smells like them too, but he doesn't walk in. To nervous that if he walks in enough that he'll slowly diminish the scent, he leaves the door cracked a few inches.

It doesn't stop him from leaning against the door frame, peering inside, long enough that he would develop a horrible strain on his eyes. 

Its salt in his wounds, surely but he didn't care. 

The second month brought frustration and it was then that Jungkook found out that his parents' wish had been for him to take over their shop once he became fit.

He racked his brain, wondering if they meant mentally or skillfully. He hadn't worked with sweets in so long, having tipped more towards the savory path of culinary road. 

Maybe they meant both. 

With all his parents' loyal employees gone and only money left from their will, he went into the third month getting his shit together and deciding he would do it. 

He hadn't been in the shop for over two months (the home is ontop of the bakery, the second floor in a two story building. But he always took a set of spiral steps that connected to his balcony just off the side of the building) and when he did, initially all he did for the first day was look. They had all the same beat up machines (his father insisted they worked and stubbornly stood by it), their suppliers the same. His mother, a traditionalist, worked well to keep the connects to their supplies strong.

She was the brains and his father was the brawn, together, they made the heart of this place. 

After a few lawyers, mostly everything had been sorted through and set up for him. All he really had to do was find a new batch of employees. 

So, here Jungkook sat, patiently at one of the round tables. His notepad sat in front of him and a pen tucked behind his left ear, he scoots himself in further. He wore a leather jacket, paired with black tank top and dark washed denim jeans that were cuffed at the ankles. He picked to look as to have a nice, laid back vibe, hopefully a bit more approachable. 

He taps his foot, anxiously waiting for someone to pop in or his phone to ring. 

_Please, please. Just ring._ He pleads in his head. Though knowing its foolish to expect people to clamor in one by one, he thought that he would at least have a few in line. 

His parents' bakery is locally acclaimed and quite popular. As soon as he was able to write, his parents' would have him take orders of those lined up outside their building and his little legs would run all the way up to the front to hand his father the orders. 

Now, it's empty. Nothing is on display as Jungkook is waiting on deliveries for new machinery and appliances, just some decorations that had collected months worth of dust and abandoned tables, chairs and a few booths. 

The lunch rush hits and he sees people walking, back and forth, and he feels so small, invisible even. And he hated how his hopes rose whenever someone would give his flyer as little as a glance as they continued on their merry way. 

He takes a sip of his green tea that he had made upstairs in a quick haste to fill his empty stomach. He checks his phone, scrolling through various social media until he, eventually, got bored with that. 

Lunch passes, then the afternoon and as the sun sets he feels disheartened. He knows he'll wait again tommorow. 

_Just a slow start, nothing to be worried off. People will be here tommorow._ He tells himself, nodding and standing up. His stomach growls violently and a queasy, hallow feeling travels up his throat. He stretches his legs, his bones scream as they pop quite loudly. 

He takes his notepad and shoves his phone into his pocket, retiring to the back of the shop where the set up stairs would take him up to his home. 

As he tosses his notepad onto his kitchen counter, taking off his leather jacket then rubbing his stomach, knowing he should've eaten more but his eagerness to begin interviews paired with anxiety put his eating schedule to the back seat.

He prepares himself a cup of spicy ramen, knowing his culinary instructor would smack him on the back of the head for it, but it's Jungkooks' guilty pleasure. 

He rethinks his strategy, stirring his food. Maybe he should expand his radius on the fliers? More people would definitely see it. Or maybe he should post on his social media? Just a picture of a flyer? Social media is a great tool to help promote businesses, especially local. His parents never had to resort to such things, but he'll have to take the extra step to bounce back. 

He's sitting on the couch, mid-slurp before a ringing sounds from below. 

_Ding._

Jungkook stops, the noodles hanging from his mouth and it one swoop he downs them, he barely gets a chance to swallow as he rushes out the door of his home and stampedes down the stairs. He travels through the hall and finally arrives at the front of the shop. The bell ringing out once more, the door closing. 

He doesn't think twice, running out the building and looking both ways before his eyes look ahead and he sees a person, on some kind of motorcycle, getting ready to take off. He can't identify them well, the street lights dim and a helmet is on their head. 

"Wait!" He chokes out, pointing at them and stumbling to their side. The person looks over at him, slowly stopping their engine. 

"W-Were you in there?" He motions to the shop, "...just now? You were, right?" 

There's no immediate response. The person continues to sit on their motorcycle, keeping their feet on the ground to balance themselves. Their hands move up and unlatch the helmet, taking it off to reveal their face. 

A swoop of blonde hair falls, parting naturally in the middle and stopping just above the mans' eyebrows. His eyes are deep, and his face isn't very telling. Jungkook blinks. 

"Yes. I saw the flyer as I rode by.." His voice is lower than Jungkook imagined. 

"And you are interested?" Jungkook can't hide his eagerness, mouth parted as he breathes heavily, still catching his breath from his sprint down the stairs. 

"...yeah. Are you perhaps, the owners' son?" 

Jungkook bites his bottom lip, shaking his head. He doesn't let it phase him. Instead, he hopes his head higher.

"No, I'm the new owner. Jeon Jungkook." He continues, "...did you have any questions?" 

"Min Yoongi." He puts a name to the face, before nodding. "I do. What do I need exactly for the interview?" 

"You want to interview?" 

Yoongi chuckles, "I didn't just walk into the building because I was lost..." 

Jungkooks' cheeks turn red as he realises his fault. He just couldn't believe it.

"Right. Well.." He gathers himself, "...a valid ID, proof of residence here in Busan, a classic resume, and well, baking experience." 

Yoongi listens, the wind hitting them and Jungkook feels it harshly, barely realizing that he only has a tank top and jeans on, not even shoes. No wonder Yoongi didn't think of him as an owner. He folds his arms in an ill-attempt to keep warm. 

"Good." Is all the blonde man says initially. He gets his helmet ready, "I should be here around three, three thirty. Is that alright?" 

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Thank you." 

Yoongi just bounces his eyebrows' in response, shoving his helmet back on and the roar of the engine makes Jungkook take a step back. He watches as the man rides off and he waits until he disappears around the corner to fist pump the air. 

That night, he went to sleep with just a bit more peace than he was used to. 

* * *

Sure enough, three-fifteen rolls around the next day, Friday and Jungkook tears his eyes away from his phone as he can hear the steady sound of what he assumes is Min Yoongis' motorcycle. It's music to his ears. 

Practically giddy enough to jump out of his seat, he tries to contain himself as the man appears on the curb, but ultimately fails. He stands up, in just enough time to open the door for his interviewee. 

Yoongi is dressed quite casually, a white shirt with a red flannel layered over top and blue skinny jeans. A brown leather satchel strapped across his frame. This doesn't bother Jungkook one bit as its an interview for a bakery, not a law firm. 

"Hello! Yoongi, right? You can take a seat here and we can get started right away." His enthusiasm takes the front seat, part of it due to Jungkooks' personality and another part due to his pure and utter excitement. 

Someone's interested, at least one persons' interest was sparked and its enough for him to dispose of any doubt that had risen to the top.

"Yeah, cool." Yoongis' first impressions are still pending but at first glance, this place looks completely deserted and untouched. It's a bakery, yet there is nothing on display. Jungkooks' energy almost makes up for the sheer lack of personality, even if a person like him is someone Yoongi usually isn't around. 

His smile is infectious, and his eyes are quite big. And despite claiming to be the owner, he is young, maybe even younger than Yoongi himself. Not just his youthful glow but the way he speaks and carries himself, a little jump in his step. 

It takes Yoongi a back, but it doesn't scare him off. 

Admittedly, he felt a bit out of place but sits down anyway. What's the harm, right?

"I have everything you need." He unclips his bag and takes out a navy blue folder, sliding it over to the opposite end of the table where Jungkook is sat at. 

"Awesome!" The younger squeaks, he then clears his throat and reminds himself yet again to be a bit more professional. "Good, um, lets see.." He lowers his voice a few notes and opens the folder. 

He goes through the papers, hitting his resume. There's not much on it but for what Yoongi lacks in experience, he makes up in his education as he reads that he had his degree in Culinary Arts as a pastry chef. It's similar to Jungkooks, actually but its dated about three years ago. 

"I just moved from Daegu a month ago.." Yoongi chimes. "I have a copy of my first light bill as proof of residency. Oh, and my ID..." He digs into his pocket for his wallet and slips out the card. Jungkook takes it and examines it. 

"Oh, twenty fours years old? You're my hyung." He hums. He doesn't see anything even remotely related to baking in Yoongis' past job experiences, he really on had three previous jobs.

Two of them had been during his teen years, working at grocery stores and now working as a chicken delivery boy. 

"...also, if you don't mind me asking, you've had your degree for three years. Is there a reason you barely started seeking a job in this field?" Jungkook would be lying if he said he wasn't _trying_ to sound a bit more involved in business than he really was. 

Yoongi nods, "Yes. Not many jobs were around back in Daegu. I wanted a change in scenery so I moved and got myself a delivery job to stay afloat until something else came along. It was for necessity. But I truly belong in baking." He explains himself well, Jungkook thought. 

"How long have you been baking?" 

Yoongi leans back, crossing his legs and putting his hands in his lap. 

"About ten years." 

Jungkook waits, expecting some sort of back story to be paired with the answer. He scribbles down little notes and pauses his pen, looking up. 

But Yoongis' mouth closes, and he looks at Jungkook as though it's his turn to speak now. Jungkook clears his throat, deciding that Yoongi is just a man of few words. Which, to be clear, isn't a problem with Jungkook at all. Sure, he wished he had someone who matched his energy a bit more but as long as Yoongi could do his job and do it well, there shouldn't be a problem. 

The wind howls outside the glass window, and Jungkook neatly places Yoongis' documents back in the folder. 

"Do you have a specialty, hyung?" 

"Well, I've done a lot of different pastries, but I have one thing I enjoy a lot." 

And with that, Yoongi reaches into his bag once more and pulls out a square tupperware. He pushes it towards Jungkook, who looks at it. Cautiously, he pops the red lid off to reveal a sort of bread wrapped in plastic wrap. Jungkook assumes its bread due to the texture and warm, brown color. 

"This...?" 

"Banana bread. I prepared it just last night and baked it this morning." He chuckles as he watches Jungkook wearily eye it. Jungkook notes that it's the first time he really sees on a smile on his potential employee.

"...my special ingredient is cyanide." He jokes, voice plain minus the dripping, empty satire and Jungkook blinks quickly, his smile falters only slightly. 

They certainly have different personalities. 

Jungkook takes the loaf, it feels nice and heavy in his hands. Even as he barely peels the saran wrap off, the smell hits his nose and his mouth waters. He takes a bite and relishes in it. His brows furrow. 

"Oh my god.."

The texture is perfect, it's not too dense but its compact in a way that fills his mouth. It's warm, and when he breaths out, he catches the aroma of a hint of cinnamon. He hasn't had something of high quality in a while. Maybe the sounds he emits are a little much but he can't help it. His ears are pink. 

"So, when do I start?" 

* * *

After making it clear to Yoongi that it would be a week or two until he could start baking - they needed to wait on the new appliances and clean up - and along with agreeing on a salary, Jungkook was proud to say that he had hired his first employee. 

Yoongi would be set to start in two days, the beginning of next week. And though it's only one employee, Jungkook reminds himself that every successful business started out with just a few people.

It's not the quantity, its the quality, after all. 

To Jungkooks' delight, he managed to set up two more interviews, having been contacted Friday night - he was in the middle of a shower but he managed to dive out of the water and catch it in time. The second one was by email he woke up to on Saturday morning. 

Needless to say, he was over the moon while opening up on Sunday. And more so when his first interview of the day had begun. 

"Hello! You can take a seat here!" Jungkook booms, waiting until the man sits before he takes his seat in front of him. He's dressed nicely, a green sweater tucked into brown pants with his brown hair in somewhat of a loose perm. 

"Thank you, Mr. Jeon." His voice is quite soft but it's rough around the edges. 

"Please, you really don't have to call me that." In someway, it saddens Jungkook. That was what his father had been addressed as. He's handed an ID and checks it. 

"You're eighteen, just call me hyung." He insists. 

Taehyung smiles warmly, nodding slightly. He watches Jungkook with a careful eye, studying his features with big doe eyes. 

"Kim Taehyung, ID check, proof of residence?" 

Taehyung stares before the light in his comes back on again and his cheeks turn a rosy shade of pink. He hands in the rest of his documents. 

"I-I don't really have a resumé, yet." voices the younger man just as Jungkook had noticed. "...b-but I took cooking classes in school, I even passed the food handler certification test. It was part of our exam." 

It was a test that everyone had to pass in order to work in any sort of restaurant, whether it be fine dining or fast foods. Jungkook flips through, seeing the certificate. 

That's one less step for Taehyung to go through, but his clear inexperience is what makes Jungkook a bit apprehensive. He scribbles down some notes in a column separate from Yoongis', under Taehyungs name. 

"Okay. So what brought you to this shop?" Jungkook asks, looking at him and placing his papers down. Taehyung straightens his back up. Truthfully, he would expect a boy straight out of highschool to either not want to work or go for a fast food chain or grocery store. 

"Well, I'm taking a gap year before I do university. My parents are farmers, but I really want to do something more. Farming is honest, honorable work but I want to try something different. I feel like I can do more, experience more here in the city." 

It's as honest as Taehyung can afford to be. He leaves out the part about how he spotted Jungkook places his flyers out while he was out shopping for groceries and thought he was the prettiest man he had ever seen, causing him to house a stranger crush on the man. 

That would be too much. 

Jungkook doesn't push further - which Taehyung is thankful for - and he hums. 

"How are you in terms of work ethic and socialization?" 

Taehyung gives a gentle smile, "I have a good work ethic, I think. I always try to be the best I can be. I graduated as top five percent and I did extracurriculars such a photography and journalism. I could make more friends, though. I have my list of accomplishments there." He motions to the papers and Jungkook files through until he finds it. All of that checks it and its definitely in the pros list. 

"Okay. I just wanted to also add that I am looking for long term when it comes to my new batch of employees. We have about two or three more months ahead of prepping this place, getting into a groove with eachother, working to keep this a healthy and efficient work environment." Jungkook informs him, "I need loyalty and trust formed, Taehyung. You're young and I know I'm not much older but eighteen is a year kids your age don't like being tied down to things." 

Taehyung feels as though maybe his prospects aren't looking too good, especially since the furthest his baking experience goes is box cake mix. 

"I-I know I'm young, but I'm an adult. I'm not like people my age, hyung. I would love to be able to work under you-" poor choice of words, "-and learn things as well as see this place open up." 

Jungkook listens and he can tell that - as weirdly as it is - Taehyung seems to want this. Jungkook knew he was one in a million, someone fresh out of high school almost _begging_ for a long term job?" Jungkook writes a few more things down before settling his pen down. 

"Anything else you like to do? Interests?" 

Taehyung thinks to himself, "I'm thinking of becoming an art major. I paint alot myself, draw, too. I've always been into artsy things since I was young." 

Jungkook narrows his eyes in thought. If he's artsy, he must have a steady hand, right? 

"What kind of work do you do?" It ultimately piques his interest and Taehyung can see this, a wave of confidence rushes through him. 

"Realism to abstract. I prefer abstract. I-I can show you." He takes his phone out, tapping around a bit and places it flat against the table, turning it so Jungkook can see up right. 

He can see a beautifully etched portrait of a man, Jungkook can only assume it's some male figure in his life but he doesn't ask. It's somehow able to look so real, despite no blending, just little, intricate lines detailing the points. 

"It's cross-hatched. You can scroll more."

So Jungkook does and he comes across another well done piece, this time involving paints. It seems to be a field, blue, green, violet the main colors and flowers blend down towards the grass. Its layered quite nicely, it almost looks three dimensional. 

Jungkook smiles, handing the phone back. 

"Okay, well, thank you, Taehyung. I'll contact you soon to let you know." 

* * *

"Hello?" 

Jungkook looks up from his phone quickly. 

"He-" He pauses, taking in the man who had just entered his shop. He's taller, dawning a pink, what looks like silk button up that was tucked delicately into his black, cropped slacks. The whole outfit outlines his proportions quite well, large shoulders (how the fuck are they so wide?) that draw the eyes down to a thin waist. 

He carries a folder in his hands, and Jungkook stands, bowing. 

"Hi." Jungkook catches his usual tone back, swallowing thickly. He won't lie to himself, the man is attractive and his ability to dress in such beautiful fabrics and the way he carries himself only adds to it. 

"Kim Seokjin." 

"Hello, Jeon Jungkook!" Jungkook shakes the tall mans' hand firmly before guiding him over to his interview table. He scoots his chair in, meanwhile Seokjin keeps his spaced away to make room in order to cross one leg over the other. 

_A prince_. He thinks. _A fucking prince has just entered his shop._

"Yes. I was rather excited to get an email back so quick." He responds, his voice a nice volume and tone bright. 

"I was the one excited to receive one in the first place." Jungkook makes Seokjin his own column on his notes. He looks at him. "So, what brought you to want an interview?" 

Seokjin shrugs, handing Jungkook his folder. 

"I just thought it would be nice to earn my own money for once, work for it and such." He tells him, non-chalantly. Jungkook stops himself just as he opens the folder. 

"For once?" 

Seokjin presses his lips together, a polite smile stretches through his symmetrical face. 

"Lets just say I'm twenty six and tired of relying on my familys' money." It's an obviously tender subject that Jungkook doesn't press. Besides, there's something else that alarms him. 

His doe eyes grow, "Twenty six?" That's four years away from thirty and the man looks nothing close to thirty. 

"You don't have to call me mister or anything. I'm fine with Jin-hyung." Seokjin crosses his arms in front of his chest, clearly amused by Jungkooks' shock. He runs his fingers through his intricately dyed blonde hair that swoops at his temple. 

Jungkook looks at his ID and it checks out, so does everything else besides his resumé, which was virtually blank. There's some light volunteer work but no type of connection to the work force, though he did have a handful of references. 

He's dressed in fashionable, high end clothing, yet also twenty six with no job experience. His family must be well off enough to support him. Nevertheless, he continues. 

"How would you define your work ethic? And would you see yourself as fit to handle the customer service workforce?" 

"Well, um, I think I have an okay work ethic. Haven't had to put it to use much..." He admits, looking at Jungkook. "...and I would believe your customers would like me. I am quite likeable, I've been told. I love to socialize and entertain. I think that's my strongest suit." 

Jungkook nods thoughtfully, right now, it's a mixed bag.

"Well, I'm looking for loyalty, long term work. It'll take a few months before we open, until then I can only promise a little above the minimum wage.." 

Seokjin barely bats an eye, "Okay." 

"Do you have any experience with baking? Perhaps an art background?" 

"Not one bit. Does going to the local art exhibits count?" 

Jungkook just stares at him, though it's charming, it's also concerning. He does know this is a bakery, right? He refrains from making any comments, remaining his positive self. 

"Ah, well, I shall contact you as soon as I decide, mister. Thank you for coming in." Jungkook reaches across the table, shaking hands with him once more and leading Seokjin out. 

Once he's alone, he lets out a labored breath, trudging back over to his table. 

That Sunday night, Jungkook is sat cross-legged at his desk located in his room wearing a flannel twice his size along with his boxers. He sighs, chewing on the tip of his pen mindlessly as he goes through the notes of his interviewees so far. His hair pulled back into a weak ponytail and some of it had slipped out, still framing his face. 

"Ah, I'm going to get wrinkles going to this crazy..." He hangs his head.

Now he's at a cross-roads. He can take a chance on two inexperienced people, complete his team sooner and get ready in time for the more festive times of the year, Halloween, Christmas, etc. Or, just wait along for some more experienced people. And just risk missing such a big selling season? 

He picks his head up, looking over his notes once more. 

_Min Yoongi_

_\- to the point, self aware_

_\- a bit scary, confident, is fully qualified. not much experience._

_\- amazing banana bread, tasty! Extra points for it being banana!_

There's a check mark next to Yoongis' name as he basically hired him on the spot. Onto the next one. 

_Kim Taehyung_

_\- a bit demure, but appears kind. scholarly accomplishments._

_\- just turned eighteen, is commitment a problem?_

_\- skillful artist, but no baking experience. kind of dopey but adorable in a sort of boy next door way._

_Kim Seokjin_

_\- charisma, presents VERY well_

_\- absolutely no experience in anything_

_\- dorito shaped; how are those shoulders REAL?_

He smacks his head against his desk, realizing the further his list goes, the more of a risk he could be taking. With his head pounding, he calls it a night at nearly one in the morning. Now feeling that initial doubt creep back up as he tosses and turns. 

Was he in over his head? 

He closes his eyes, throwing his blanket over to conceal his head as he shoves his face into his pillow. 

_You're fine, Jungkook._ He thinks. You can do this. _One step at a time._

* * *

Jungkook drags himself out of bed just before six, having set his alarm with enough time to be able to shower, get dressed and open up the shop. He can feel it in his shoulders and chest that he doesn't want to face the day but his mind conquers that as he strips his clothes off and gets into his shower. 

A cold blast of water towards the end shocking his body into working mode. 

He told Yoongi to arrive by seven thirty so they could both room on cleaning and organizing the place up, so he's ready by six forty five after throwing on a navy blue, extra large button up shirt, tucking only the front half into his black skinny jeans and rolling up the sleeves neatly so he wasn't completely swallowed whole by the shirt. 

In the meantime, he decides to make some tea, enough for two mugs as he wanted to treat Yoongi to something nice and warm on his first day. He shoves a granola bar into his mouth, still chewing on it as he carefully navigates his way out of his apartment and down the stairs with two cups of hot tea in his hands. 

He sets them down at his interview table, unlocking the shop door by seven fifteen. 

Despite it bring summer, it's been quiet dreary the past few days. But Jungkook won't let it win over his attitude. He takes in a deep breath, letting it out as he turns to grab his tea. 

Jungkook heard a chime of the door, just as he was halfway done with his drink. He looks at the clock on the exposed brick wall. 

Yoongi is right on time just like his interview, only this time he was starting. Jungkook claps his hands together, the excitement fueling his behavior. He couldn't help it, feeling as though this was a baby step into the direction of a better tommorow.

"Yoongi-hyung! Good morning! Good commute?" He had set his own drink down before grabbing the second cup, delivering it to the puffy faced man. He looks a bit on the tired side, his hair held back by a thick, cotton sweat band and his attire is just a shirt with jeans. Jungkook makes a mental note to establish a light dresscode for future workdays. 

Yoongi just gives a nod, "Okay. Not many people on the road. Oh-" he is practically given the drink, Jungkook places it in his hands with a grin. He glances down at it. 

"Cyanide?" 

The joke from just a few days ago makes it comeback - even though it takes Jungkook a while to put two and two together. Once he does, his brows raise. 

"Oh! No, just rat poison."

Successfully, a small chuckle leaves Yoongis' lips just before he raises the glass to mouth. Jungkook takes full pride in being able to get a noise out of him, his grin growing. 

"Yummy." Yoongi smacks his lips together, taking this time to move past Jungkook and really begins to examine his new workplace.

He walks past the shelves that were against the red, exposed brick that lined the interior. Some had old family pictures displayed and clipped newspaper articles talking of their bakery. This strikes Yoongi, who looks further into this photos. 

He presumes the boy in the middle is a younger - more coconut headed - version of his boss, alongside one man and one woman. He would bet on it their his parents as the resemblance, despite the age difference, is uncanny. 

He wonders if he should ask about the history of this place as once upon a time, it seemed to be going well for itself. Now it's dusty, in need of repair and refurnishing. But, Yoongi refrains from asking these questions. 

"So, what's the work for today?" Yoongi finishes his tea in one more chug, swallowing it down and placing the cup down on the table. Jungkook pouts, barely done with his drink but he treks forth. 

"Okay, so I don't have one of those digital clock in and clock out programs up yet." He grabs his notepad and a pen, "...for now, just sign in and sign out here. Make sure to put your name, too.." 

"I'm the only one who works here." grabbing the two objects, he does as instructed. Jungkook sighs. 

"Well, maybe not anymore. I interviewed more two people yesterday." 

"And..?" 

Jungkook takes the notepad from his hands, careful with his next words.

"Well, they are..." He struggles. "...pretty good. One is an eighteen year old artist and the other is a twenty six year old man whose never worked a day in his life, but I'm sure he'll be valuable." His tone is upbeat despite the context. Yoongi furrows his brows, mouth slightly open. 

"...what?" 

"Lets get to work!" Jungkook is quick to dispel of the subject and focus on what they need to get done. Yoongi notices this and gives a weary eye but nods in agreement. He takes another look at his surroundings. 

"We can knock down a wall." He mutters.

"Or, we can dust?" 

"Whatever you say, boss." 

As they spend the morning scrubbing the place clean, dusting, sweeping, mopping, they don't talk much. Not as much as Jungkook would like. He is quite the people's person and he can't help but want to start some sort of conversation.

"So, any particular reason for your move to Busan?" 

"Just wanted a change of scenery, is all." Yoongi grabs the broom, beginning in the kitchen. "...and hoped for a baking gig, so here I am."

"Ah, we must be nice, maybe it was fate." 

He loves talking and in contrast, he hates silence. 

Cause once the silence goes, all he can think of his the shop and specific moments, places in here that held moments so dear to him. The preliminary sweeping and clearing of surfaces went smoothly as they had moved the tables off to the side. 

"Okay, I'll dust off the surfaces. You can start mopping up. I really can't stand this place feeling like this for another minute." Jungkook pats his hands onto his thighs, wanting to get rid of any grime. He shows Yoongi where the mop and bucket is lockated before grabbing his wood cleanser. 

He gets to one shelf, looking at its contents. A picture of his parents' at the opening of this place, his mother holding him in her arms. He stands there. A lot of these things on the shelves were put up to show anyone in here the history, the authenticity of where they were eating and the heart that went behind everything. 

Jungkook hesitated before that first spray of cleaning solution, cause he knew once he had begun that the smell of cinnamon and vanilla would be wiped out. 

But, he squeezes the handle, a towel in his other hand as he begins to clean the shelves. He is careful, clearing items off and setting them to the side. Part of him isn't even sure he wants to shelves up. Maybe he can find another way to display these things. For now, he focuses on cleaning them. 

He stands on a chair, wiping down the top of the shelf that had a thick layer of dust that had made Jungkook want to take an shower. His skin feels itchy and part of him scolds himself for letting the cafe get so unkept. 

As the afternoon hits and he's on his last shelf, he looks at Yoongi who was cleaning off the items he had set aside. 

"Yoongi, you can get some lunch, yeah? You've been working hard." 

"You sure? I can just finish this batch and-" 

Jungkook waves it off with a smile. "You've done enough for now, be back in an hour?" 

Yoongi looks up at the man, setting a frame down as well as his cleaning cloth. He grabs his flannel off of a chair, folding it over his shoulder. 

"I'll be at the barbecue place around the corner, boss." He decides to go on foot, leaving and Jungkook only continues back on his task once Yoongi disappears out of sight. 

He smiles, looking at the now squeaky clean floor that he can practically see his reflection off of. He looks down, already feeling better. He looks back over at the top of the shelf, getting the last bit of caked up dust off and he sighs, gathering his towel up in a ball. 

The door rings and it opens. Assuming its Yoongi, who probably forgot his wallet, he just doesn't pay any mind. 

"Ah, Yoongi, before you leave again can you-" he finally tears his eyes away from the wood and looks at the direction of the door. A man stood there, leaning against the brick wall, hands crossed in front of his chest with one leg over the other. Though his now silver hair made Jungkook take a second, there's no denying those eyes and lips. 

"Can I what?"

"Jimin-ah!" He practically leaps off of the chair he stood on, running over to his friend. He throws himself into his arms, holding him tightly with his arms around his neck. 

Jimin grins, chuckling warmly into his shoulder. He's nearly knocked off of his feet but uses the corner of the wall to support him from the force that is Jungkooks' embrace. He rubs his back. 

"Hey, kookie." 

Jungkook had been sure that once his friend had left Culinary school that he wouldn't be able to see him for a long time. 

He pulls away. 

"Your mom, is she...?" 

"She's okay." Jimin answers, holding onto his arms and giving them a squeeze. "Its been a rough year but she's finally back home." 

Jimin had left school quite abruptly once his mom had fallen ill, right on their last semester as well. Jimin, ultimately chosing to care for his mother, had to resort to finishing his degree online. He hadn't come from the wealthiest family, and with his mom all he had left, he knew what he had to do. 

"Jungkookie..." His smile fades, "...I wanted to call as soon as I had heard but your number changed and..." The topic of his parents' slips up and Jungkook stares at him with melancholy. 

"You had your own family to worry about." He shakes his head before he's pulled into another embrace. He grips onto the fabric of his sweater. He smells of cologne, like citrus and it's familiar to Jungkook. It's comfort. "How did you find me?" 

"I got back here just last week. Then I saw your flyer and recognized the last name and I wanted to see you." 

Jimin had been one of many friends at their university, but he had planned more towards being a pastry chef, unlike Jungkook. They had spent a lot of nights studying, giving quizzes to one another, sharing a dorm together their second year really only brought them closer. Suddenly there hadn't been a day where Jungkook hadn't seen him, until he wasn't there anymore. 

"I'm so sorry.." Jimin murmurs softly. "...but here you are..." He pulls away and looks at the deconstructed area. Jungkook holds back a lump in his throat.

Jimin had only been here once before when he took a train with Jungkook, deciding to join him one weekend they were off. His memory is hazy but it definitely looks a bit different. 

Jungkook walks to the center of the room, "Yeah. I know. It's happening, even though I have really no clue what I'm doing. I haven't baked in ages and some of my interviewees have been questionable but I'm still doing it." He tells him, his confidence wavered but not broken. 

"That's the Jungkookie I know. Always taking chances and looking at the brighter sides." 

"Well, looking at the brighter side is all I have left nowadays." Jungkook joins him, "...for now we are cleaning, getting prepped, I have new appliances shipping in as we speak. They should get here soon." 

"When do you think you'll open?" 

Jungkook hums, "Hopefully by mid-October. November the latest. I still have to establish an opening menu, hire more people, I'm hoping at least five or six to start off with. Right now I only have one qualified man, and I already hired him." 

"You know, you're talking to a pastry chef. I can help you." Jimin shoves his hands into his pockets. "So, are you having lunch? I would love to-" 

"Oh my god." Jungkook can feel a switch flip in his brain and he looks at his old friend. He walks up to him, grabbing his hands. 

"Jungkook, you have crazy eyes. Wha-" 

"Work for me." 

"What?" 

Jungkook jumps, "Work for me, Jimin. Y-You have your degree, you're qualified and-" 

"Jungkookie, I came here because I wanted to catch up. I wasn't planning on job hunting for a while." Jimin is a bit apprehensive. Not because he didn't believe in Jungkook but because he wasn't sure he would be able to put roots down in Busan until he knew his mom would be okay. She's not as sick as she was a year ago but she's still not at one hundred percent. Taking a job like this from a close friend would involve full commitment. 

"You said you could help." 

"Yeah, I meant like I would guide you but to accept a job offer?" 

"Hyung.." 

"Jungkook, we've only just finally ran into eachother for about ten minutes after a year of nothing. I intended to hopefully grab some food with you to catch up. This is just something I need to think about." He looks down at their hands. Jungkook nods, a slight pout on his lips but he understands nonetheless. 

"Okay, just, think about it." Jungkook gives his hands a squeeze, his eyes big and pleading. He knew he could get a lot done with just two qualified men like Jimin and Yoongi. 

Jimin looks at him, giving a slight nod. Jungkook grins, letting go of his hands. 

"So, lunch?" 

"Definitely." 

* * *

"Hey boss, there's a guy here." 

Wednesday morning had come and Jungkook along with Yoongi threw their focus on cleaning up the kitchen to prepare them for new supplies and appliances.

Of course, after their little tea time together - Jungkook would call it this and since Yoongi didn't stop him, he continues to do so.   
  
Still, he hasn't learned much of anything about his employee and found that just random talk suited better than Jungkook asking about his private time. Which, is good enough for Jungkook. Anything to distract him from the disgusting rat droppings he had to clean off the floor. He made a note to call animal control during lunchtime to set an appointment.   
  
Jungkook pokes his head through the service window, looking at Yoongi and then pass him to see another man coming into focus. He standing by a booth, taking in his surroundings. 

"Did he say what for?" 

"An interview."   
  
Jungkook springs up to stand straight, walking around to exit of the kitchen and into the lobby. He feels a slight boost of energy, knowing he has yet another body here in the shop, interested in a job.   
  
He approaches the man, who is only slightly taller, his legs longer than Jungkooks' by a hair. He is dressed quite nicely, a white shirt with was french tucked into grey, cropped slacks along with black converse. A silver chain hung around his neck as an added accessory, as well as a nice watch.   
  
"Hello, I'm the owner, Jeon Jungkook and you are...?" He introduces himself.   
  
The mans' face lights up, a glow similar to his own. He bows.   
  
"Jung Hoseok, nice to meet you!" He then shakes his hand quite firmly. Jungkook can see it from just this exchange alone that Hoseok is quite the bright man. He has this smile that takes up most of his face, and his eyes sweeten up as they crinkle at the sides. It's welcoming.   
  
"Nice to meet you, too. So, you are here for an interview?" 

"Yes, yes! I saw a flyer out just yesterday and I hope you still take walk-ins.." He holds some papers in his hand, offering them to Jungkook who invites him to have a seat in the booth closest to them.   
  
Hoseok sits in the direction facing the window, the sun practically bouncing off of his teeth.   
  
"So, Jung Hoseok..." He looks at the ID. "...twenty years old." proof of residency, check. Now what he finds next is not something he had come to expect much anymore.   
  
"Oh, you're in Culinary school?" Jungkook looks at his information. It's almost to good to believe since Seokjin and Taehyung had come in with no experience.   
  
Jungkook has to stop himself from hiring Hoseok on the spot. 

"Yes. I'm starting my fourth year after this summer is over." Hoseok confirms, nodding. "I would need the hours of experience anyways for my degree, it would be nice to get ahead start."   
  
Taking initiative. 

"So, how did you know you wanted to chose this path?" 

Hoseok leans back in his seat, "Ah, well, my mother and father didn't have the best relationship, but the times that were good were spent in the kitchen with all three of us. My mother knew how to make a mean fudge. Since then, it's just always been my way to calm down, unwind and think. To have that as my career would be my dream, what better way to start than getting your hands in there." It's a nice little story - that Jungkook would love to ask more about - but he knows Yoongi is working by himself so he speeds things along. 

"Work ethic?" 

"Good. I have top marks, I printed out a copy of my grade reports and I have references, teachers and one past employer. I actually love working with others, I thrive on communication and finding solutions. I also have a portfolio of some of my projects." 

Hoseok came well prepared and he is definitely someone Jungkook can see brightening up the atmosphere. Not to mention he's probably the complete opposite of Yoongi, which can maybe help out in term of having diverse work ethics.   
  
Jungkook didn't have his notepad to take note but he is sure he doesn't need it. Hoseok already seems like the perfect candidate. 

"I know you are a student, would you be able to handle a job when school starts up? We would be opening around that time as well, I just need to make sure you understand, Hoseok." 

"Completely. I really think I can handle it, Mr. Jeon."   
  
Maybe he can't have Hoseok in the kitchen all the time due to his status as a student, even then, his smile would be one to make customers feel at ease and welcomed. He knows this because that's what he felt when he shook hands with Hoseok.   
  
"Can you start tommorow?" 

Hoseoks' brow slant in confusion. 

"W-What?" 

"I would like for you to start as soon as you can."   
  
"So, I got it?" Hoseok squeals, "I got a job? In this bakery?" He almost seemed like he didn't believe it and Jungkook wouldn't have expected it given his confident aura. Nevertheless, he nods in agreement. 

"Yes. So can you-?" 

"I can literally start now, i-if I can. Even if it's just helping clean up..." Hoseok had felt nervous, if he were being honest. He wasn't sure if the owner of this place would be willing to take a chance on him due to him being a student and that it takes a lot of commitment to re-open a place like this. But hearing that one word meant the world to him. 

Jungkook stares in disbelief, almost saying no, but, he really can't turn down help at this rate. 

"S-Sure! Sure. I mean, that would be awesome. Lunch is in two hours, and well, let me show you around." They both slide of out the booth, Jungkook leaving Hoseoks' documents there just for the meantime. 

"Thank you so much, Mr. Jeon. Thank you, really. This means the world to me..." Hoseok continues as he trails behind his new boss, being lead into what he assumes is the kitchen area. His hands are tingling, wanting of work, needing to prove himself. 

"Yoongi, we have a new employee." 

The man appears from the opposite entrance, a mop in hand and his beanie is now loose on his head, tuffs of his blonde hair stick out. He looks at Jungkook and then at the man who stood beside him. He's eyeing him, and it's almost as though he can see through the student. 

Hoseok, who appears unfazed by this, makes his way over to Yoongi who stood a ways across from them. He smiles, holding a hand out. 

"Jung Hoseok, it's nice to meet you."

Silently, Yoongi takes it. He looks pass his now co-worker and to Jungkook.

"That quick?" 

Jungkook clears his throat, knowing it seemed a bit desperate of him to hire someone on the spot just like he had done with Yoongi. 

"Yoongi, this is Hoseok. He's a fourth year student, he's majoring in Pastry Arts and he is your co-worker. One of many, hopefully." Jungkook introduces them formally. "Hoseok, this is.." 

"Min Yoongi, I have my degree already. I'm twenty one, so...?"

"I'll address you as hyung, if you don't mind." Hoseok replies, gleaming. He gives a bow and Yoongi stares his down, analyzing him with a careful eye. "I'm ready to work, I can do any sort of labor, I don't have any health problems. I love being of any use to you both." 

Yoongi turns to Jungkook. 

"He's cheery. I like it." Yoongi sighs before handing Hoseok the broom, placing it against his chest. "Here. I already did the hall and break room." 

"Yeah, Hoseok, you can do the kitchen. Yoongi, can you take out the trash? I should call animal control about the rats." 

Hoseoks' focus is torn. "R-Rats?" He stammers out. Jungkook curses himself, biting his bottom lip. 

Yoongi lets out a small laugh, "Welcome to the job, student." He claps his hands together. 

* * *

  
Five. 

He has five people he had interviewed and all completely different from the last. Well, he's already hired two of them so he has three that he is feeling a bit off put by. 

Jungkook lays on his couch, staring up at the ceiling while a pen cap that he's been gnawing at for the past twenty minutes stays between his lips. 

His notepad laid on his chest, the weight of it crushing as it holds the potential future of the bakery on its pages. 

He closes his eyes. 

He knows he can simply just reject Seokjin and Taehyung, and simply wait for more applicants. He can't wait much longer though, he needs to get this started up as soon as possible.   
  
He tilts his head, opening his eyes. He knows his parents always took chances on people and they had always taught Jungkook to assume the best in others as well. It is something he continues to carry on with everyone he runs into and it contributes to his brighter personality.

Can he afford to be as accepting, though? 

He knows he has a lot to prove as in general, people will and have assumed that he has no clue how to run his parents' beloved shop. 

He had to admit to himself that he feels rusty when it comes to that area of cooking - the sweeter things. But he can't show that he doesn't know what he's doing. 

He groans. 

He also had completely forgotten that he needed a numbers guy, someone to manage the budget, payments to suppliers, and so on and so forth.

Jungkook hadn't been one for math and once business starts up, he wouldn't be able to balance the bakeries numbers and help out with day to day things as a manager. 

It had only struck him after lunch and now he wonders if he should put out a specific flyer asking for someone of a more business/accounting background. 

As he gets up, realizing it's near midnight, he undresses himself, throwing his body onto the bed with just his underwear on because he can't be bothered finding his pajamas. Despite the soft, comforting feeling of his sheets, he feels uneasy, not liking that he has yet to figure these things out. 

The more time he spends contemplating is less time they have to open. 

He turns on his side, slipping his arm under the pillow as he lays his head down softly. Just as he's ready for slumber, he can hear his phone vibrate in the other room. 

Jungkook forces his body to slip out of the warmth he had just built for himself in the blankets, walking out of his room and into the living room. 

He looks down at the coffee table where it laid. He grabs it, his eyes only growing wider as the ID caught his interest. 

"Hyung?" 

"Hey, Jungkookie. I hope I didn't wake you." Jimin says, his voice soft as it escapes his phones' speakers. Jungkook swallows hard. 

"No. No, of course not." He rubs his eyes, "...are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm completely fine. I was just..." He can hear his sigh heavily. He pauses and Jungkook can only assume that he's taking time to think. 

He waits. 

"Jungkookie, I'll take the job." 

Jungkook is up on his toes, surprised. He had hoped Jimin would consider but hearing it makes it just so much more real. 

"What? Really? Hyung, are you s-?" 

"I wouldn't be telling you if I wasn't sure. I've just been thinking ever since our little lunch together. I think my mom will do okay. I spoke to her and she said she thought it would be better for me to busy myself...I agree. So, I'll take it. Plus, it would be funny having to boss around your hyung, wouldn't it?" There's a soft chuckle heard and it makes Jungkook smile warmly.   
  
He can feel his shoulders relax, knowing that Jimin was on his team makes him that much more hope filled. 

"If you're sure about it..." He hums. "...I'll see you on Friday? Seven thirty, sharp?" 

"You know it." 

"I owe you, hyungie." 

"Awe, hyungie? I missed that." Jimin coos. "You know, how about another lunch together? The Friday I start?" 

"Yes. That sounds nice. Thank you so much..." Jungkook tells him sincerely, while walking back over to his bedroom. He sits down at the edge of his mattress, the day really beginning to take its toll. 

"It's no problem, Jungkookie. Goodnight, yeah?" 

"Night, hyung." 

Jungkook ends the call, staring at his phone screen until his eyes cross and burn. He blinks quickly, fingers hovering over his icons. He chews at his bottom lip, slumped over the device. His thumb taps onto his email, opening it up. 

He types up his message, sending it to those appropriate. Only after, does he finally bury himself into his layers of blankets and pillows, falling asleep.

* * *

"Min Yoongi, bread specialist and head pastry chef." 

Jungkook lined up all five men, in order of their interviews, with the intention of assigning a position to each one of them. He spent the previous night sectioning each person along with their strengths and assigning his needed positions from there. 

Each of them stood a little differently from the last, all holding a separate aura to them as one would expect complete strangers to feel. He knew after assigning positions, the next step would be to mingle and socialize. But, it's one step at a time. 

For Yoongi, the decision to make him head chef seemed to sit right with the man. He has a solid head on his shoulders, though he's a bit stand offish - the role of head chef could help him decide to lead more than just isolate himself. Plus, Yoongi is the most qualified

Yoongis' face doesn't change and Jungkook gives him a look. 

"Oh, I'm supposed to act surprised? Okay.." Yoongi makes his jaw drop dramatically, and eyes widen slightly as he places his hands on his cheeks in a shocked expression, as though he were the kid from Home Alone. 

Jungkook only dismisses it since it earns a few chuckles from his co-workers. He walks past him then stands in front of his second employee. 

"Kim Taehyung, decorating." He places his hand up for a high five, the younger mans' face lighting up exceptionally as he bounces on his heels, completing the high five. Jungkook leans in, whispering: "But I want you to work under Yoongi and learn a thing or two. Got it?" 

Taehyungs' ears are pink and he blinks rapidly, nodding in response. Jungkook moves on. 

"Kim Seokjin, bus boy. But-" he stops Seokjin from protesting, placing a finger up to hush him. "- I need you to act as sort of our social media manager. Set up accounts, take nice pictures, all of that stuff. You will be helping build the face of this shop." 

He figures he can use Seokjins' eye for the finer things and put it to benefit the online presence of the bakery. Seokjin, who truly just seems happy to even have scored a job, gives a solid fist at eye level. 

"Yes, boss." 

"Park Jimin..." Jungkook looks at his friend, a gleam in his eye. "...pastry chef."

Jimin salutes him comically and Jungkook giggles before heading to his fifth and final employee. Hoseok keeps his hands at his sides, as though at attention. 

"Jung Hoseok, I want you in the kitchen as well. You can receive your hours, but I also think you working the register would be nice. You seem like a people person." 

"Yes, Mr. Jeon. Thank you." 

Jungkook wins playfully before taking a few steps back to look at his newly assembled team. It's a good bunch, at least thats what Jungkook is telling himself. He puts his hands on his hips, pairs of eyes stare back at him. 

"So, I don't want you guys to think of this as some regular old first day on the job. For some of you, it's not even your first day. But, think of it as a time to really get to know each other and get familiar with your surroundings, if you have questions, come talk to me. I'm always here." Jungkook holds his notepad in his hands, looking at it. "I have a list of things that need to be done in preparation for our new appliances and supplies that I just got informed would be here next week. Which is awesome, already a week ahead of schedule." 

Taehyung claps at the news, but it ceases quickly as he realizes he's the only one doing so. He places his hands behind his back, his ears turning red. 

Jungkook sighs, looking at them all. This is really his own little dream team and all he can do is hope that they do their jobs. And he's rooting for them, as much as he feels on edge, he can't help but think of this as some sort of rag tag team. 

"Sign in sheet is on the counter! Let's start, yeah? Also, the last thirty minutes of the day will be us sitting down and talking some things out, in terms of work uniform, menu items, redecoration, all of that. Any questions?" 

Seokjins' hand shoots up. 

"Yes, Seokjin?" 

"Do we get a cool team name?" 

Team name? Jungkook tilts his head, clicking his tongue. He hadn't thought of any sort of team name for them but maybe it would be great for corral. 

"How about Jungkooks' boys?" 

"I'm your hyung, you know." Jimin points out, a slight smirk on his lips. "...actually, I'm pretty sure half of us are." 

"I like it. Jungkook is our leader after all." Hoseok pipes. 

"Baking brothers?" Taehyung suggests.

"Flour friends? Or dough bros?" adds Seokjin, who looks among his colleagues for support. Jimin nods, chuckling. He looks to Jungkook, who rubs his temple before clapping his hands together to gain back their attention. 

"Okay, let's just get started."

He pauses, pointing at Seokjin.

"...dough bros is good. I'll take note of it." They all disperse and Seokjin shots a fist in the air to celebrate the little victory before going to begin his work. Jungkook watches as they all identify their jobs and start on their tasks. 

For Hoseok, Jimin and Yoongi it was moving out the old machinery such as the ovens, mixers and rusted shelves in their walk in refrigerator (as much as it pained Jungkook to throw away things his parents' had touched so much in their daily lives) all of that would have to go to make room for the new things that would arrive soon. Seokjin and Taehyung had to help Jungkook rearrange the dining room and break room in a better, more cohesive way. First, they tackle the break room. 

"I was thinking we add three smaller tables in stead of just having this large one. Let's move the large one out and into the hall..."

Jungkook directs, looking at the room. He chews on his pen cap, he would need to visit some sort of cheap furniture stop to purchase tables that weren't falling apart. He makes note of it. 

"Oh, boss, wouldn't it be nice to get some type of vending machine?" Taehyung asks, as he and Seokjin fold in the legs of the chair to aid in its transportation.   
  
Jungkook hums, "Perhaps. I would need to contact people...but it would be nice, right? Good thinking, Taehyung." He praises. 

"Boss, I actually have spare furniture that my parents have no use for. It's chairs and a couple of wood tables, would you like for to see them?" Seokjin speaks up. Jungkook smiles, knowing that it would definitely save them some money so why not? He nods. 

"Send me pictures when you can, Seokjin. I'll be right back. That would be great, though!" He walks out of the room, checking on the other three men who have already cleared out the ovens. 

Yoongi is on his hands and knees, cleaning up any grime or debris that had been uncovered by the appliances and Jimin and Hoseok walk back in, their hair matted to their foreheads due to sweat, as they had just finished taking out the last oven. 

"I think the shelves in the walk in might be too big for the back door, Jungkook." Hoseok mentions, wiping the sweat off of his brow. "Should we take them apart?" 

"They are pretty rusted, might take ages." Yoongi stands to access it and Jimin glances at the kitchen exit. 

"We can pull them through the kitchen and out through front door, I think. Jungkook?" Jimin raises his eyebrow and the boss looks at the situation. After some debate, he agrees. 

He helps the men out, knowing he's much more of use with dragging the shelves out than just holding his notepad and giving orders. He and Hoseok work on one large shelf, as Jimin and Yoongi work on the other. They carry them, Jungkook making them stop in the dining room to catch a minute break. His arms had begun to burn and he needed to shake them off. 

They manage to get them outside and around the building towards the garbage cans. They set them down and begin their walk back. 

  
"And they say you should keep work and home separate..." Jimin grins. He stands beside his friend, nudging him. Jungkook looks at him. 

"So far, so good?" He asks, motioning to the other men. 

Jungkook thinks for a second before nodding. "So far, so good." As they head back inside, Jungkook stops and he takes his jacket off, a nice breeze moving past them and he takes advantage, stopping on the sidewalk. 

Maybe he had been so worried for nothing. He looks in from where he stood on the pavement, watching as Jimin, Yoongi and Hoseok were talking amongst them. They had even bursted out laughing from some apparent joke Hoseok had made, so funny even Yoongi couldn't stifle his laughter. It makes him feel good. 

For now, everyone is working quite well together and maybe he is speaking too soon but they everything is going pretty smo-

 _Crash_.

Jungkooks' eyes snap from the scene and move on to something a bit more alarming. His heart had dropped from the sheer surprise of the sudden sound. 

"Oh my god." He mutters as he rushes over. 

He can see a man, laid down onto the floor with what looks like his bike thrown beside him. Immediately, he does his best to access the situation as he carefully kneels beside the man. 

At first look, he is probably Jungkooks' age, maybe a bit older. His head off to the side, and he swallows hard. 

"Mister?" Jungkook addresses, hovering over his face. He had no other apparent injuries other than a scrape on his arm and a growing bump on his forehead, no doubt due to where he had smacked into his shop window. 

"Mister?" He tries again, unsure if he should try moving the man. He's seen medical dramas and he's seventy percent sure that you shouldn't move someone around to much if they've crashed into something. He takes another look at the red mark on his forehead then lets his eyes trail down to the rest of his face. 

Wait, he's actually really handso-

Suddenly, eyes shoot open. And Jungkook is met with amber eyes that gaze into his. He's caught off guard but stays in his spot regardless.

"Sir? Are you alright?" 

Should he call an ambulance? Maybe he has some sort of head injury? Those are the silent killers after all. 

"Sir?" 

"F-Fine. I'm okay, I just.." He slowly sits himself up after taking a while to respond. His vision blurry, expected as he just drove himself into a glass window. He adjusts his sight, looking at his current surroundings. He hadn't meant to end up like this. 

Then, his eyes lock on Jungkook. Who feels goosebumps rise up on his skin. 

"Hi." Jungkook greets, melting under the strangers' stare. 

And the first words that leave Kim Namjoons' mouth are: 

"Wow." 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise things are gonna get better next chapter, I just needed to set up everything and everyone as clearly as possible! 
> 
> thank you for reading :)


End file.
